


TᏒᗩи₴ᖴᎧяᎷɆⱤs: Ᏸ. I. Ꭷ. Ꮥ.

by Divellit



Category: Transformers [ Multi-Medios/Versiones ]
Genre: Acción Dinámica/Mecánica, Amistad/Compañerismo, Amor Verdadero, Aventuras De Ciencia Ficción, Biografías, Comedia Crítica/Parodias, Drama, F/M, Gen, Literatura Cristiana, Motivación Personal, Multi, Other, Pasión, Robots Extraterrestres, Romance, Suspenso, Terror, Transformadores - Transformers, Universos Alternos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divellit/pseuds/Divellit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advertencia: No leas si no quieres saber por adelantado toda la historia…</p><p>Compilación de la información de los personajes.</p><p>Recomiendo leer y repasar una vez que hayas terminado con la historia, ten tu Biblia en mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ᎶℓᎧᔕᏗᖇᎥᎧ

**Author's Note:**

> B. I. O. S. Por biografías, son los perfiles o fichas de los personajes.
> 
> La abreviatura de 'biografía' es: bio. En plural: bios.
> 
> No dejen pasar los detalles, hasta los nombres de los personajes poseen un significado aún más profundo de lo que parece obvio.
> 
> Los nombres originales de los personajes en inglés están entre llaves y corchetes.

Oficios:

Deambulador de la noche/Caminante nocturno: Un Cybetroniano que sigue en funcionamiento ejerciendo "oficios" clandestinos; ladrones y furcias de la más baja categoría.

Runi de las sombras o Kuni de la oscuridad: Un hijo de la oscuridad o una hija de las sombras, no difiere mucho de un deambulador nocturno o caminante nocturno, salvo que hay un rango de mayor "reputación". Mala reputación, pero irónicamente significa que el individuo tiene mayor reconocimiento, siendo realmente bueno en lo que hace, pese a no ser algo honesto.

Social:

Amica Endura: Mejor amigo. No implica sexo o romanticismo, no es un compañero de chispa. Es permitido contar con más de uno. Es un término exclusivo entre dos Unkusis. Es obligatorio en Caminus poseer al menos uno.

Conjux Endura: Amigo incondicional con responsabilidades extra o un ser de confianza, 'un ser sumamente significante', casi un compañero de chispa sin ser un substituto. No confundir con un 'amigo con derechos'. No implica sexo o romanticismo, pero es posible que exista un fuerte apego y devoción. Se puede tener más de uno. Es más común entre dos Cybertronianos Eke. No suele darse entre dos mecanismos de distinto género, casi por lo general la sociedad entre dos Conjux Endura, se termina una vez que alguno de los dos ha encontrado a su compañero de chispa.

Funciones de un Conjux Endura: En caso de que alguna unidad sufriese algún daño más allá de sus capacidades, ejemplos: en caso de un colapso de alguno de los sistemas resultando en un estado crítico/comatoso/agonizante, un Conjux Endura está habilitado para tomar las decisiones mecánicas correspondientes, en representación de dicha unidad.

Cybertroniano: Robot extraterrestre, no necesariamente restricto a las limitaciones de los mecanismos terrestres. Nativos del planeta Cybertron. Pueden adoptar modos alternos, copiando y simulando otras unidades y macanismos diversos. Armas, vehículos y demás dispositivos, ya sea para pasar inadvertidos o en una actitud defensiva. En su natal Cybertron alguno de los lugares colonizados por estos, sus modos alteros están en su mayor relacionados con su oficio por motivos de funcionalidad y eficiencia.

Eke: Protector

Definición: Una persona o cosa que protege, ayuda o favorece con su fuerza o influencia a alguien o algo para que esté en buenas condiciones, que proporciona las atenciones necesarias acorde a las necesidades requeridas. Que cuida de los derechos o intereses.

Cybertroniano macho, en edad adulta.

Kuni: ...

Definición: ...

Unkusi: Auxiliadora

Definición: Bienhechor, benefactor, colaborador. Persona o cosa que satisface una necesidad apremiante o ayuda a resolver un problema importante y urgente. Que tiene la función de complementar.

'…le haré una ayuda idónea'.

⋨ Génesis 2:18 ⋩

Es un Cybertroniano hembra, completamente desarrollado.


	2. ᑕᎾɴʍυтᴀᎠᎾʀ/ᗪᎾʍᎾ ᑕʀᎾʍᴀᎠᎾ

Asignación denominativa: Conmutador - { Tumbler }

Alternativa: Domo Cromado - { Chromedome } Cromi - { Chromie } Domi - { Domey }

'YO, YO SOY El que borro tus transgresiones por amor a Mí mismo, Y no recordaré tus pecados'.

⋨ Isaías 43:25 ⋩

'Dulce mecanismo, entra. Soy una sombría versión de ti, oscuro secreto que quizás prefieras callar, fuera de línea por mis pecados estoy. Prefiero permanecer desconectado de mi realidad. Eclipsado encanto cromado con simple gracia coronada de miseria’.

≼ Nightwish: ♪ Bare Grace Misery ♫ ≽

Especie: Cybertroniano

Clase:

Género: Unkusi

Tiempo en línea:

Estado de la unidad: En línea y en plenas funciones operativas.

Programación:

Asignación Laboral: ...

Oficios ejercidos con anterioridad: Ex-deambulador nocturno o Ex-caminante nocturno.

Origen: Construido en frío.


End file.
